Eu acredito que está destinado a acontecer
by Maria.Paula.Snape
Summary: Quando tudo desmorona na vida de Severo Snape, ele se vê obrigado a começar do zero...


Eram duas horas da manhã. Enquanto andava pelas ruas frias e solitárias de Londres,sem rumo Severo se sentia sozinho e perdido. Depois do que acontecera com ele, o que ele mais queria era beber para esquecer.

Enquanto andava ele pensava se tudo aquilo que ele havia feito fora em vão. Ele acreditava que sim. Severo pensava que estava sendo útil, mas percebeu que era apenas um fardo, um objeto que fora descartado na primeira oportunidade. Ele parou na frente de um bar, retirou os poucos galeões que tinha no bolso e entrou. Chamando o dono do bar, ele disse:

– Eu só tenho essas moedas de ouro... eu quero a bebida mais forte que você tem!

O dono do bar olhou para as moedas, pensou um pouco e respondeu:

– Bem... me dá duas moedas e eu te dou duas garrafas de vodka...

Ele colocou uma dose no copo e bebeu. Ele pensou:

"Merlin, que bebida horrível! Bom... é o que temos para hoje... mas... Merlin, para onde eu vou agora, vou acabar dormindo na praça!"

Severo resolveu guardar as últimas moedas, ele não sabia quando teria mais... o Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts agora estava num bar imundo, bebendo uma coisa que desce queimando na garganta chamada _vodka_. Um bêbado aproximou–se dele, bateu a mão no seu ombro e disse:

– E aí companheiro, o que aconteceu com você, cê tá na merda!

Severo pensou em xingar o homem, mas ele olhou para ele e viu que os dois estavam na mesma situação. Ou talvez aquele homem que o abordou até estivesse melhor, talvez ele tivesse uma casa, amigos, uma família amorosa o esperando. Ele respondeu ao bêbado:

– Acabei de perder o emprego... fui enxotado da escola onde eu trabalhava por causa de uma mentira... perdi minha casa, meu dinheiro, tudo para indenizar uma pirralha mentirosa...

– Que boooooooostaa amigo... Onde você trabalhava?

– Hogwarts...

O bêbado começou a rir e respondeu:

– Aaaaaahhhh, eu estudei nessa escola... – ele chamou o dono do bar e perguntou – Amizade, você conhece Rógartas?

O dono do bar deu um suspiro, olhou para Severo, girou o dedo indicador à um lado da cabeça, abriu a mão e respondeu:

– Conheço... ih cara...é... um péssimo lugar...

O bêbado abraçou Severo, abriu o um sorriso, encheu os seus copos de vodka e falou:

– Você viu o que o amizade falou? Pééééééssimooo lugar. Então isso foi bom para você, camarada! Vamos brindar!

– Brindar o quê?

– A sua nova vida, companheiro!

Os dois saíram do bar cantando a música: _Adeus Ano velho, Feliz Ano Novo..._ todos olhavam para eles perplexos, não era a toa, eles estavam cantando essa música em outubro. Depois eles passaram a cantar _Eternal Flame:_

" _Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_

 _Do you feel my heart beating_

 _Do you understand_

 _Do you feel the same_

 _Am I only dreaming_

 _Is this burning an eternal flame_

 _I believe it's meant to be, darling_

 _I watch you when you are sleeping_

 _You belong with me_

 _Do you feel the same_

 _Am I only dreaming_

 _Or is this burning an eternal flame_

 _Say my name sun shines through the rain_

 _A whole life so lonely_

 _And then you come and ease the pain_

 _I don't wanna lose this feeling"_

Um casal olhou para os dois, indignados. A mulher bateu na cabeça do marido e disse num tom de raiva:

– Tá vendo porque eu não gosto que você bebe? Você vai acabar assim! Vamos entrar antes que eles peçam dinheiro.

Eles cambalearam pelas ruas até encontrar uma casa com o portão aberto. O bêbado olhou para Severo, apontou para a casa e disse:

– Você fica aí na sua casa e eu vou embora, parceiro!

Não conseguindo parar em pé, Severo respondeu:

– Tchau amigo, vem me visitar!

Naquela hora, Severo não tinha mais consciência de nada, de tão bêbado que ele estava. Sem cerimônia ele entrou, sentou–se no banco do jardim, e terminou sua vodka.

Alexandra acordou com alguém cantando _Eternal Flame_ no seu jardim. Assustada, ela pegou sua varinha, desceu as escadas e foi ver quem era. Ela era uma jovem ruiva, aparentando ter uns 34 anos e tinha uma filha chamada Melissa. Era uma bruxa que se casara com um trouxa e resolvera viver uma vida de trouxa com o marido.

Ela apareceu na porta, viu Severo bebendo na casa dela e pensou:

"Eu mato a Melissa! Ela deixou o portão aberto e um bebunski entrou em casa de novo!"

A mulher se aproximou de Snape, cutucou seu ombro com a varinha e perguntou:

– Ei, seu bêbado, o que você tá fazendo no meu jardim?

Severo jogou a garrafa de vodka nela, sorte que Alexandra conseguiu se esquivar. Sem olhar para a jovem, ele gritou:

– Sai daqui! Me deixe em paz!

– Peraí... essa voz eu conheço!

Olhando melhor para o homem, ela reparou os seus olhos, seus cabelos e a palidez de sua pele. Preocupada, ela gritou:

– Professor Snape! O que aconteceu com você? Vamos para dentro, você tá bêbado e congelando...


End file.
